Treatment with modified fatty acids of the present invention represents a new way to treat these diseases.
EP 345.038 describes the use of non-β-oxidizable fatty acid analogues for the treatment of hyperlipidaemic conditions and for reducing the concentration of cholesterol and triglycerides in the blood of mammals.
PCT/N095/00195 describes alkyl-S—CH2COOR and alkyl-Se—CH2COOR for the inhibition of the oxidative modification of LDL, and for the reduction of the proliferation of cancer cells. However, this proliferative effect is cell spesific, and we have shown that the compounds of the present invention in other cell systems have no effect on cell growth or proliferation.
PCT/NO99/00135, 00136 and 00149 describe the use of the fatty acid analogues for the treatment of obesity, diabetes and stenosis.
It has now been found that the analogues described in the prior art publications mentioned above, i.e. the non-β-oxidizable fatty acids in accordance with the present invention have broader area of applications. We have shown that the compounds of the present invention inhibit the growth and metastatic behaviour of tumours, and increase the overall survival of animals with implanted tumours.